after the fifth book
by gypsyprincess94
Summary: The stuff I think will happen after the fifth Maximum Ride book. Be kind its my first story.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.**

**

* * *

**

Ok so after our whole underwater thing with the sub, dead fish, and saving my mom we all decided to head back to Arizona to live with my half sister Ella, my mom, and their dog Magnolia.

That's where were heading now, to my moms. Oh and if you were wondering, which  
you're probably not, Jeb has not surfaced yet, nobody knows where he ended up.  
For all we know he could be off somewhere plotting wor—

"Maax I'm hungry!" Nudges voice interrupted my train of thought...gr.

I turned around in my seat to look at Nudge.  
Yes I said seat, they got us into another tin can jet saying it would be  
faster than flying to get back to Arizona.

"Well be there soon."  
"Fine but can we **NOT** got to McDonalds? I mean we lived on fast food and other junks for like ever! And I want some real food. Plus it's not really good for you I mean do you know how-"

Nudge was silenced by Ellas hand, I gave her an appreciative glance.

Jesse when did these kids get so picky? They used to eat desert rat for  
crying out loud! What's wrong with McDonalds? It's cheap and fills you up.  
"Ya, um sure Nudge." I nodded to Ella, silently telling her she can take her hand off Nudges mouth, and then I turned back to Fang.

Here let me explain our seating arrangement. Mom, Iggy, and Gasman were all  
the way in the back of the jet discussing the house bomb rules, Angel, Nudge,  
and Ella were in seats in the middle of the jet playing cards, with Total and  
Akila on the floor next to them discussing wedding plans. And Fang and me were  
sitting away from everyone else because our quote "lovey dovey-ness" was  
making them sick. I am **NOT** lovey dovey!

I heard Angels voice in my mind. She giggled and said: _"Yes you are Max, well  
you are when ever you're with Fang."  
_Angel? Get out of my head!  
She sighed. _"Fine"_

Fang looked at me with concern in his eyes.  
"Angel." I told him. He nodded understanding.  
Then Fang looked at me again, but this time, with a glint of mischief his  
eyes.

"Fang what are you-" He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.  
As our kiss intensified Fang pulled me into his lap. Fangs tongue swept across  
my bottom lip asking for entrance. I was hesitant at first but allowed him  
access. Then his tongue plunged into my mouth causing me to gasp. My hands  
tangled themselves in Fangs hair, as his hands went around my waist.

A few minutes later when we came up for air, and my mind cleared, I heard the  
pilot go over the intercom.  
"Passengers please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

* * *

**R&R**

**I redid the first chapter so Nudge was a bit more talkative and I spaced it out some so hopefully it's a bit easier to read. Thanks for the reviews! Jasmine **


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

**Fang P.O.V.**

I was the first one off the jet so I did a quick sweep of the area, I didn't see anything suspicious so I gave the others the all clear.

The only belongings me and the flock have is what we could carry on our backs in a small backpack, so I was really confused when I saw Max walk off the jet carrying a large duffel bag.

"What is this?" I asked her as I threw the bag over my shoulder. "Its pretty heavy."

Max glanced over at her mom and Ella as they exited the jet. She looked back at me with a slight hint of pain in her eyes.

"Its Ellas, it's the bag she brought to her grandmothers. She didn't know when or if she would be coming home so she packed a lot."

I grabbed her hand and started walking towards Dr. Ms minivan. After we threw our backpacks and Ellas duffel bag in the back of the minivan I took her other hand, so I had both of them, and looked at her with love in my eyes.

"You saved her Max. Your moms okay now, she's safe. No need to worry about that anymore."

She smile at me and dropped my hands. Then she pushed me against the van, threw her arms around my neck, and my arms went around her waist, then she kissed me deeply.

We jumped apart when we heard someone clear their throat. Max cautiously turned around to see who it was.

And there was Ms. Martinez and the flock. Ms. Martinez gave us a stern glance as she walked around the minivan to the drivers seat. The flock and Ella were pretending not to notice anything as they put their backpacks in the back of the van. Angel caught my eye and gave me an approving smile.

I looked back at Max. "Jeese Max, if you don't quit kissing me in front of them your going to get us in trouble. At least when I kiss you we're alone."

She blushed and looked at the ground.

Oh my gosh, THE Maximum Ride just blushed! The girl who goes around kicking people's butts, and saving the world, for a living just blushed.

"Are you blushing?" Max glared at me. "You are turning into such a girly girl. First with the public kisses, then the blushing, what's next skirts?" I asked her with a smile. And her glare intensified when she heard Iggy, Gasman, and Total laughing under their breath.

Max stomped over to Ella, Nudge, Angel, and Akila mumbling under her breath. After a few minutes of talking Max and the girls started walking over to the minivan. They totally ignored me and the boys as they climbed into the back seats of the van.

**Max P.O.V.**

"Are you blushing?" Fang asked me with humor in his eyes. I glared at him. "You are turning into such a girly girl. First with the public kisses, then the blushing, what's next skirts?" he asked me with a huge smile on his face, and I could hear the other guys chuckling under their breath. I glared at Fang one more time and stomped away mumbling under my breath.

"Stupid Fang. If he thinks I'm a girly girl now…"

"Angel you told Ella and Nudge what went down over there with Fang right?" I asked once I reached the girls.

"Ya, and I told them all about your revenger plan."

"Thanks Ange." I told her with a smile.

"Hey Max.?"

"Ya Nudge?"

"Are you sure its such a good idea to do that for revenge? I mean Fang was just kidding. He wouldn't like it if you went and changed yo-" Nudge was cut off by Angels hand.

"How about we just talk about the plan when we get back to the house?" I asked.

They all nodded, even Akila.

"Alright lets go get in the minivan then, moms waiting.

We totally ignored the boys as we climed into the back of the minivan, and Fang looked really confused.

**R&R please ******


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing.**

**Max P.O.V. **

**Fangs Blog**

Ok, I think I did something that made Max mad, and now she's acting very strange. I was kidding around and kinda told her she was acting like a girly girl and now she's totally ignoring me. And as soon as we all got home Max and the other girls ran straight into Ellas room and locked the door. I remember the last time someone called Max a girly girl, Iggys hair and wings were hot pink for months! And to tell you the truth guys, thou I'm sorry to admit it, I'm really scared. Max is capable of anything and everything.

Fly on,

Fang.

**CluainnFhada** 2009-04-08

I don't care if you were kidding, you can not call the girl who kicked peoples butts and saved the world for a living a girly girl! Its just wrong! **I cant wait to see what Max and the other girls have cooked up for you!! **

**Fallen Ark Angel** 2009-04-08

Four words: YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD.

**PawStep **2009-04-08

Fang I always thought you were a smart person, but after you said that to her… **shakes head** … I don't even know what to say to you anymore. I mean a **girly girl? **Really now Fang, she's not Lissa.

**Becca **2009-04-08

Hide! Like in a cave or somewhere she won't find you! Her revenge will be bad! Leave now while you still can!!

**Anonymous **2009-04-08

Dear Fanypoo,

You better sleep with one eye open because I have a bottle of hair dye, and a bottle of bleach, with your name on it.

Love,

Little Miss Preppy Girly Girl

**and friends**.

Ella Nudge, Angel, and me burst up laughing after we finished sending that to Fang.

"Oh my gosh I cannot believe you just sent that!"

"Me either Ella, because now he's going to be sure I'm planning revenge for his little comment."

"Ya. But can we go ask mom if you, me, Angel, and Nudge can go to the mall? Because we have to get supplies for the revenge plan, and I need stuff for my birthday party tomorrow. Oh, and we can eat in the food court."

"Ok if were going to the mal-" I was cut off by Nudge.

"OMG! The mall? Were going to the mall?!! I **love** shopping! We barely ever get to go because we were on the run and everything, I want to be a model or a fashion designer when I get older! I mean who doesn't love shopping and new clothes? Well I mean apart from Max, but because of the revenge plan she's going to have to get pretty much a whole new wardrobe!! That means she'll need new shoes to! Omg I love shoes I mean their just so—" I glared at her. "Umm. Sorry, how bout we go find your mom to see if she'll give us a ride?" Nudge asked me with a sheepish smile.

I smiled back at her. "Alright gang go grab your jackets and let go find mom."

R&R Sorry it took so long to post another chapter Ive been really sick lately, I still am, and its taking all the energy out of me. Ill post again in the next few days, possibly tomorrow if I get another chapter done.

**Jasmine **


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.**

**Max P.O.V.**

I know, your probably thinking: Why is Max acting so girly?! And what is up with her **wanting** to go **shopping**?

Well I'll tell you. I Maximum Ride, savior of the planet and the only 14yr old girl who can kick a grown mans butt, have been called a girly girl by my best friend, who just also happens to be my boyfriend. So me and the other girls, including Totals fiancé Akila, are planning revenge for that little comment of his.

I am going to become the total opposite of what I am now. I will be a preppy girly girl who is scared of spiders, breaking nails, and is always worrying about messing up my hair and … makeup. Ugh I just shutter at the thought, but its for a good cause so I must be strong… No, this was a stupid idea. I'll just go tell Fang I know he was kidding about the whole girly girl thing...

"Ella, Nudge, Max is thinking about bailing on operation Little Miss Preppy Girly Girl."

Gr. Stupid mind reader.

Nudge and Ella both turned to glare at me

"Ma-ax! You cant! We never get to go shopping, or go to the mall or buy anything girly because it would get ruined because we were on the run! Plus it will be so much fun, well maybe not for you because you hate skirts and heels and makeup. But you'll probably enjoy revenge on Fang! Hey when are you guys gonna go on a date? You two are so cute together! Ugh, remember Sam? He was so eww! Didn't you guys go for ice cream on your date? Ice-cream is soo good!! Can we get some ice cream when we go to the mall, we can get it at the food court, were gonna eat at the food court right? Because I am star-"

I covered Nudges mouth with my hand.

"Breath." She is the only person I know who can talk about shopping, makeovers, revenge, boys, ice cream, and food in one breath.

"Well Max, Nudge does have a point that you cant give up on the plan. All you guys need new clothes anyway so why don't we bring the boys. It will drive Fang crazy, one minute your Maximum Ride savior of the world, and the next time he sees you your Little Miss Preppy Girly Girl. He won't know who or what hit him."

"Fine Ella. Lets go find mom and tell her were going to the mall. And Ella, if its alright with you, I want to fly there and we can have Iggy carry you. Okay?"

"Umm. Then how are we going to bring all the bags back?"  
"Oh." I didn't think of that. "I guess mom can drive us then."

"Max, Ms. Martinez is in the living room. She needs to talk to all of us about some things.. Oh and she said she'll drive us to the mall." Angel told me with a smile.

"All right. Ange where are the boys?"

"Umm. Iggy and Gazzy are outside working on something, Fangs in the kitchen on the laptop checking on his blog and being scared of what your going to do to him, and Totals in the living room with Magnolia and Ms. Martinez."

"Can you tell them to meet us in the living room ASAP?"

"Yup! Hold on a sec.

Okay they said they'll meet us in there."

"Thanks sweetie." I said kissing the top of her head.

"Alright now, lets go see what my mom wants."

The boys were already in the living room when we showed up, Iggy and Gazzy were on the floor working on something … hmm wonder what kind of bomb I get to confiscate this time. And Fang was sitting was sitting on the loveseat looking at me. I rolled my eyes and sat next to him.

Mom was sitting on the couch across from us waiting for Ella, Nudge, Angel, and Akila to sit down. The three girls decided to sit on the floor, and magnolia laid on Ellas lap, so Akila went and laid on the couch with my mom and Total.

"Alright, there's a few things we need to talk about before I drive you guys to the mall. First thing is about me not wanting to turn into Ann Walker. As a mother im going to feel like I need to take care of you even though I know I don't."

My mom turned to look at just. "Max if you ever feel like I'm taking over your job as leader and mother of the flock just tell me."

I nodded my head. "Sure thing mom."

Then she turned to Fang.

"And Fang if you ever feel like I'm taking over your job as second command, father of the flock, or just plain bothering you, tell me."

Fang just nodded his head.

"The next thing I wanted to talk to you about is school." She said looking at me warily.

"School will be out in a few weeks so you won't be able to go. And if you decide to go to school next year, the schools in this town have uniforms. And their kaki."

You could hear everyone's breath catch in their throats.

Oh no! Not kaki, never ever again!!

"Okay, mom no offence or anything. But we might not even be here next year. There are still dangerous people out there. And to tell you the truth, your house is pretty small. I don't even know if it can hold all of us for two weeks."

Let alone all summer and school year. Wait a second. Why isn't Ella in school right now?

"Mom why isn't Ella in school right now?"

"Well its Friday, and we just got back a few hours ago, and even if I did send her she wouldn't learn anything. They didn't have school today, paper reduction day or something."

"Oh.…" What's paper reduction day?

"Alright now back to what we were talking about. The next thing I wanted to talk about, sort of what Max said, I wanted to talk about the fact that my house is smaller. Well actually its about sleeping arrangements. "Max tell me if this arrangement is alright for you. Okay, Total and Akila can sleep in the living room with Magnolia. Angel and Nudge can sleep in Ellas room because Ella has a armatures she can sleep on and Nudge and Angel can sleep on her bed, its big enough to fit both of them. Iggy and Gazzy can share the guest room, it has white walls so Iggy will be able to see a little bit, and it has different color furniture so he can feel the colors. And you and Fang can sleep in the attic. I refurbished it a while ago so now there's a new carpet, a TV, a bathroom with a shower, two queen sized beds, and a window that opens so you can jump out of it to go flying in the middle of the night without coming down stairs and waking us up."

Haha. My mom just told me I can jump out the second story window.. Wait! Did she just say I'm rooming with Fang? Aw cra-.

_Language Max_.

Angel get out of my head!

_*Sigh * Fine. _I soon felt her leave my head.

Okay, as I was thinking. Aw crap, I soo hope its not awkward sharing a room with Fang. Ive never actually shared a room with him before. When we stayed in hotels it was either boys in one-room girls in another, or we would all share a room. I guess it is the only was since there aren't many rooms in the house... But he is very attractive. Rich dark chocolate eyes, soft black hair, muscle toned chest, I drool just thinking about him… Oh gosh I'm turning into such a teenage girl! Eww.

I guess I should see if the flock has a problem with the sleeping arrangement.

I looked around at the flock, "Anyone have a problem with that arrangement?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

"Good. Okay mom that arrangements fine."

"Ma-ax can we leave now? I'm starving! More starving than I was on the jet ride here! And I **really** wanna help you pick out some new clothes for the-" Ella covered Nudges mouth.

"Okay, everyone in the van now!" I said as I gave Nudge a stern look. She almost gave away our cover to the guys.

**Fang P.O.V.**

I was sitting in the back of the van when Angels voice popped into my head.

_Hey Fang guess what Max was thinking about you._

Angel you know your not supposed to go prying in other people's minds. But, what was she thinking?

Well, she was thinking, and I quote: "he is very attractive. Rich dark chocolate eyes, soft black hair, muscle toned chest, I drool just thinking about him."

Hmm. That's very interesting.. Maybe I could-.

"Guys were here." Said Ms. Martinez, pulling me out of my train of thought.

**R&R Sorry it took so long to update. I **_**just**_** got over being sick, then when I tried to post this chapter up the computer kept freezing up. Gr. **

**Jasmine **


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing

**Max P.O.V.**

The second we were all done eating Nudge, Ella, and Angel literally drug me out of the food court. I really don't want a makeover. Well I mean I do but makeup, skirts, and heels are **definitely** **not** me! It is for a good cause though, Fang really shouldn't have called me a girly girl but—O.M.G!

"Guys what are we doing standing outside a body piercing building?"

"Well Max, me, Nudge, and Angel decided it would be a good idea to get your ears and belly button pierced."

"Uh no." No way in hell am I getting my bellybutton pierced!

"Please, please, please." They begged as they gave me bambie eyes.

Oh crap, bambi eyes. I just can't resist them.

*Sigh * "Fine." I grumbled as they pulled me into the shop.

**Fifteen minutes later.**

"I hate you all." I said glaring at them as we walked out of that shop.

"Aw. No you don't Max. Your just mildly annoyed with us, and you shouldn't be. That bellybutton ring looks really hot!" Angel and Ella nodded their heads in agreement.

Whatever. "Alright, what's next on your list of ways to torture me?"

"Manicure and pedicure." All three of them said it at the same time so it was kinda creepy.

"Alright, lets go." I said reluctantly.

**Forty-five minutes later.**

Pink with little white flowers on them. That's what my finger and toenails look like. Gr. When will the pain and suffering end!?

"What do we have to do next?" I asked them through gritted teeth.

"Clothes shopping!" Yelled the girls at once.

I groaned. "Why don't you just kill me now?"

Angel laughed. "Because this is just so much fun Max."  
"And I'm your sister, it's my job to bother you." Added Ella.

"Plus I really wanna see Fangs face when he sees you! He will be like soo shocked!! Like 'Oh my god, who are you and what have you done with Max?' but he wont actually say that because he's Mr. Tall Dark and Silent and never talks! What is up with that? I mean he's like a rock! But he will be soooo freaked out by how your gonna look though, you'll look like that Lissa chick, but not slutty. You remember her…. What? Why are you looking at me like that?! All I said was Lissa was slutty – ohhh sorry I didn't mean to say it! Please its not my fault! I – I heard Iggy say it, really blame him its all his-"

"Nudge be quiet!!!!" Me, Angel, and Ella yelled at the same time.

"Sorry." She said meekly.

"Alright, I'll kill Iggy when we get home. In the meantime, you three go get me some clothes and shoes in my size. I'll be getting my hair done because I don't want to go shopping with you three, if I do well whats left of my sanity will be gone. Meet me in the bathroom by the hair salon in thirty minutes. Kay? And don't forget to get decorations for Ellas thirteenth birthday party tomorrow."

They all nodded and ran off towards Victoria Secret.

Ewe. I thought as I walked towards the hair salon.

**Thirty-two minutes later. (In the bathroom by the hair salon.) **

"Eeek! Max I absolutely **love** your hair! Its simple, just cut into layers like that, but it's gorgeous! Wow, I never noticed how the color of your eyes goes soo good with the shade of your hair! Its like a really pretty light brown, and it makes your brown eyes look really big and bright! Oh my gosh, did you notice how your hair gets **really** light brown almost blond when your in the sun a lot? It still looks pretty then but I like it better light brown instead of blond. Ooo, and how your hair is framing your face perfectly, that hair lady person did a really good job!"

"Hmm. What do you three want?" I asked as I glared at them.

"We want you to wear this." Ella said as she shoved a bag into my hands and pushed me into one of the bathroom stalls."

**Two minutes later.**

Ugh, what is wrong with them?! I thought as I looked at the clothes that were in the bag again, hopeing that they were different clothes this time. Damn they weren't.

Your probably wondering: 'why is Max standing in a bathroom stall cursing to herself in her head? The clothes really cant be that bad.'

Ya well they are. *sigh * I **really** don't want to put these on.

**Max just put the clothes on and get out here.**

*glare * I'll be out in a sec Angel.

Another two minutes later I stepped out of the stall and was swarmed by the girls.

"You look so pretty Max." – Angel

"I knew that would look great on you." – Nudge

"Wow Max, that push up bra does wonders for your boobs." – Ella

"Err, thanks. But if you guys haven't noticed I cant wear this, it shows my wings."

"Umm. Max about that… I kinda forgot to tell you but, you, me, and Fang can hide our wings, they wont be able to be seen or felt until we need or want them to show up again…" Angel said meekly.

"Angel why didn't you tell me?! You know what, whatever. Just tell me how to do it."

"Just think about your wings dissapearing."

I heard Nudge and Ella gasp. "Im guessing it worked?" They nodded.

"Good we can go meet the boys in the food court now." Before I lose my nerve and go change back into my old clothes.

**Fang P.O.V.**

I was sitting with the guys at a table in the food court with Gazzy and Iggy waiting for the girls to show up when some girl walked up to me.

The girl giggled. "Hi Fang." She said again and smiled.

"Uhm hey?" Who the heck is she? And how does she know my name? Wait..

I looked up at the girl again, and my jaw dropped open. "Max?" I asked as I gave her a quick up and down, my eyes landing on her breasts for a quick second before meeting her eyes. Max giggled again.

She looked freaking hot. She was wearing a white mini skirt, with a brown belly shirt that ended right under her breasts and it had a light brown veil type thing that started where the shirt ended. It was see through and went to her waist, it showed off her toned stomach and new bellybutton ring. Then she was wearing light brown, baby pink, and white plaid wedge heel sandals. The pink on her shoes went with her baby pink finger and toe nails. And if I looked close enough I could see a bit of a pink lace bra at the top of her shirt, when did her breasts get so — I wonder what kind of underwear she's wearing under that skirt…

**She's wearing pink lace panties. **Angel chimed in.

Angel get out of my head!!!!!!!!!

**Max P.O.V.**

Fang has been sitting there drooling and staring at me for the past five minutes. Sexist pig!

Okay Max you can do this.. Maybe. Just play it up a bit, remember act like Lissa..

I sat down on Fangs lap and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Fang my moms waiting in the car. Will you, Iggy, and Gazzy get all the bags and bring them to the car?" I asked him sweetly batting my lashes a bit. "I don't wanna break a nail."

"Uhhhhhhh. Ya uhmm s-s-sure whatever you need, me and the guys, uhh got it." Haha Fang stuttered! This is actually kinda fun!!

"Thanks." I whispered in his ear. Then I kissed his neck and winked at him as I walked towards the doors with the girls, leaving the boys with about 15 bags to carry to the car.

**Fang P.O.V.**

What the hell just happened?!

**Haha. R&R Jasmin**


	6. Chapter 6

**It might be a little OOC. I'm **_**trying**_** to keep it in character but have Max act like a girly girl at the same time, it's a little hare but I'm trying.**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Dr. ****Valencia Martinez P.O.V.**

I was listing to the radio when the girls showed up and climbed into the van. Max climbed into the passengers' side in the front and Ella, Nudge, and Angel climbed into the back. And they all looked very suspicious. I wonder what their up to… and where are the boys?

"Hey girls, where are the boys at?" I asked suspiciously.

Then out of nowhere all four girls burst into laughter. Then I got a good look at Max.

"Maximum Ride what the hel- heck are you wearing?!" The girls laughter stopped abruptly, and they all exchanged glances. Then they started laughing again.

"Mom, mom, let me explain." She panted after their laughter calmed some. "Okay, Fang kinda call me a girly girl so the girls thought it would be a good idea to start acting and dressing like one, so they took me *cough cough forced me cough cough * to go shopping for girly *cough cough hooker cough cough * clothes today."

"It doesn't look like you girls went shopping today." They don't even have any bags with them.

"Ya, I kinda uhmm… _convinced_ Fang to carry all our bags to the minivan…" Convinced?

"And by convinced you mean…?"

"Ummm. Seduced?" Oh for the love of all that is holy, if she had sex with him…

**Max P.O.V.**

"You seduced Fang…?" my mother asked slowly.

"Ya, she did she was all like giggling, and sitting on his lap, and whispering in his ear, and kissing his neck, and Fang was practically drooling! His mouth was open, his eyes were wide, he was looking her up and down, he mostly stared at her boobs though, and he was stuttering!"

"She **what**!?" my mother asked giving me a stern look that said "you better have been faking through all of this, because if my daughter turns into a fucking hooker because her boyfriend said she was acting girly I will kill you both, and I don't care if the damn planet dies as a result!"

"Mom, its fine I was just trying to freak Fang out. Right Ella? Tell mom."

"Ya mom she was just acting. And she didn't do anything like a, well a hooker."

"Fine, fine." My mother sighed.

"Umm. Max?" I turned to look at Angel in the back of the van.

"What's up?"

"Do you want to know what the boys were thinking, because I think it would be a good idea that way you know if its working."

"Yah, Angel but tell us when we get home and were in Ellas room because the boys are coming."

"Okay Max. But I think you should have a stern talk with all of them, mostly Fang and Iggy because their thought weren't exactly appropriate for a seven-year-old to hear."

Awe crud. I hope I wont have to answer any questions about 'adult things'. "Mkay Angel I'll talk to them after you tell me what they said. And quickly before the boys are within hearing distance, we were all supposed to fly home but since you three bought so much stuff, by the way you better have gotten me some normal clothes too, --"

"Don't worry Max we did, and we got my birthday party supplies."

"Okay good. Now as I was saying, we were all supposed to fly home but when you guys bought so much stuff you also chose a outfit for me to wear, which I am wearing at the moment, and I cant fly in it because of the skirt. But we need a better excuse for why I cant fly home, like… I don't want my hair getting messed up, ya that'll work. And I'm going to 'convince' Fang to stay in the car with me so Angel I'm gonna need you to stay too so you can read his mind, okay?"

Angel nodded her head.

"Good. Ooo, their almost to the car, I'll be right back. Oh and mom? Try not to kill Fang please."

**Fang P.O.V.**

"God, I see why you like her she looked so freakin hot!

"I know man, wait a sec. How do you know what she looked like?"

"Angel sent me an image of Max. So Gasman, what do you think she looked like?"

"I never knew she had boobs… Oh God, what is my problem?! She's practically my mom! Damn it, I gotta stop hanging out with you so much Iggy!"

"I, if Max hears you talking like that your going to get me and Iggy both in trouble, well mostly Iggy."

I smirked. "Gaz, if Max hears you talking like that your going to get me and Iggy in trouble, well mostly Iggy. And both of you quit talking about my Max."

"Your Max?" laughed Iggy.

"Yah, now shut up before I kill you, then make you carry **all** the bags back to the mini van."

Gazzy giggled. "I still don't see how Max got you to get us to carry all the bags."

Iggy got that mischievous smile of his on his face, before he replied to Gazzy. "Well Gasman, Max convinced Fang by using something called sex appeal."

"What's that?"

"Sex appeal or sexual attractionrefers to a person's ability to attract in a sexual or erotic manner."

"What's sex, and what's erotic mean?"

"Well se-"

"Enough Iggy! Gazzy we'll **all**, meaning you, me, Max, Iggy, and Nudge will all talk about that together. But not now and hopefully not soon, and forget everything Iggy just said. And stop talking about girls like Iggy does, and crap here comes Max."

Max climbed out of the van and when Nudge climbed out too, Max turned around so her back was facing me, and shut the vans door. Wait a second! Where are Max's wings?

**Max P.O.V.**

After Nudge skipped into the forest next to the mall parking lot I walked over towards Fang and the other boys, luckily I didn't even have time to trip in these weird sandal like heels because they were only about two feet away from moms van.

"Hey Gaz? Will you take your three shopping bags and umm, Ig will you take your six and put them into the back on my moms van and go into the forest with Nudge to get ready to take off?" I asked in a sickly sweet fake voice that I've heard both Lissa and Brigid use on Fang multiple times. "I _really_ need to talk to Fang in private. Please and thank-you." I said giving all three of them a sweet smile, much like the smile Angel and Nudge use when they're giving me Bambi eyes.

Ugh I absolutely **hate** this!

I thought as Gasman and Iggy were walking towards the trees.

I **hate** acting like such a Red-haired Wonder, and Dr. Stupendous! I feel so grose, like I need to take a shower in acid to get all this skank off! Grr. I so want to go home and burn all of the girly clothes, undergarments, and shoes the girls bought me! *Sigh * But I can't for two reasons: One, I need to get revenge on Fang for saying I was acting girly. And two, tomorrows Ellas birthday and I didn't know what to get her, so I promised her instead I would do almost anything to make her happy… And she is having fun with this, this, torture. So are the other girls. Hmm, I wonder why they were so giddy when they came out of Victoria Secret, I swear that if they bought me any lingerie I **will** kill them. I mean, aren't these clothes and how I'm acting enough to torture me with?!

"Max. Max? Max!"

Someone saying my name pulled me out of the insane rant I was having with myself.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I thought you wanted to talk with me … privately…?"

Oh ya.

I turned my face into a pout, someone kill me now!!

"Well I kinda have a problem. You see, I kinda can't fly home…"

"Why?"

"If I fly home my hair will get messed up." I said in a duh kind of tone. "So I'm going to be riding in the van with Ella, my mom, and Angel."

"Angel?"

Crud, I need and excuse for why she's in the mini van… umm..

_Because I'm tired from all the shopping we did!_

Thanks Angel.

"Yah, Angel's tired from all the shopping I made her and the girls do with me." More like they literally drug me with them!

Fang nodded his head.

I put my hand on Fangs arm. "So, um will you ride in the van with me?" I pouted my lips again and batted my eyelashes.

Fang didn't respond. Grr, now I have to play it up more to get Fang in the van with me, grr. I don't wanna.

I took a deep breath and moved my hand from Fangs are to his cheek, then I looked Fang straight in the eyes and ran a finger lightly from his cheek, down to his neck, then down further to his chest.

Fang shuttered slightly, barely noticeable, I took it as a good sign.

I looked down, and pressed my hand lightly against his chest, then looked up at him through m eyelashes.

"Fang will you please ride home in the van with me?"

Fang nodded this time and walked to the back of the van to put the six shopping bags he was carrying in the back with the nine bags Iggy and Gazzy put back there.

**Fang P.O.V.**

After I put the bags in the back and climbed into the back of the van I noticed that Ella and Max had switched seats, I was now sitting next to Max and Ella was in the front next to her mom.

Hmm. wasn't there something I was going to ask Max about?

I looked over at Max to see if I could remember. I skimmed over her, top to bottom and back up again, trying to find a clue about what I was going to ask her about. Then I noticed her shirt, and not just her shirt the back of it. Max had no wings.

"Where are your wings?" I asked her when she met my eyes.

She faked a giggle, then gave me a slightly forced smile. "Didn't I tell you?" she asked.

I shook my head no.

"Oh, silly me." She giggled again. "You, me, and Angel developed the power to hide our wings whenever we want."

I nodded. "Oh."

Why was she acting so strangely? Almost like those girls from when we went to school…

"Why are you acting so weird Max?" I'm really confused. What's up with her?

Max gave me a blank stare and slightly cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean Fang?" she asked innocently, too innocently.

"Your acting like, like, like a girl!" Did that came out a little harsh?

Maxs eyes had a quick flash of pain, but it was quickly replaced by anger.

"Oh look! Were back! Fang you and the boys bring the bags in, girls lets go grab Nudge and head to Ellas room." Max said slightly forced, you could tell she was trying to make it sound like she was happy.

The girls quickly ran inside the house. I wonder what their up to…?

**Okay, thanks to anyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it! And to anyone who reviewed my little brothers story after I sent out those Pms, next time Fang posts a blog you will be in the story like I promised! This chapter is slightly longer than my earlier chapter, I was going to make it longer since I haven't updated in a while but it's past 2 in the morning so im just gonna go to bed. Sorry it's been so long since an update!! **

**p.s to anyone who hasn't heard of my little brother: my little brother is writing his first story its called Burger King he's just a lil kid so there's spelling mistakes and stuff. Whoever reviews his story will be put in the next chapter of my story that has Fangs blog on it as a reviewer on Fangs blog. My brothers screen name is Jeremiah Christ. Please do not be offended by his name, go to his profile to find out the reason for it. I am helping my brother type the second chapter up so there are less spelling errors and things like that. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews and support! I'll **_**try**_** and have the next chapter up soon, but I'm not sure when I'll have it up next. I have a lot on my plate at the moment. **

**Jasmine**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don not own Maximum Ride…. **

**Max P.O.V.**

I cannot believe he actually said that! Just because I don't act girly, when I'm being normal, doesn't mean I can't act like a girl! Is it like against the law for me to be a girl or something? Just because I don't like shopping, or gossip, or makeup doesn't mean I cant be a girl once in a while! Yea I'm going a little, okay very, overboard with the girl-ness, for payback for saying I was acing like a **girly**-girl, but that doesn't mean I can't just act like a girl… I don't know, for some reason when he said, "Why are you acting so weird Max?" "Your acting like, like, like a girl!", it hurt…

I'm glad to know that he's freaking a little bit because I'm acting like a **girly**-girl, but when this is over and I want to act slightly more feminine, because we're taking a break at my moms right now, so I can wear clothes that actually fit me and take showers every day, if Fangs going to freak at me and say I'm acting like a _girl_ then there's going to be a problem. If acting like a girl by showering every day, wearing clothes that fit and brushing my hair is a bad thing to Fang then…. Then I don't know…

**Iggy P.O.V.**

"Iggy can you help me cook supper?" Dr. M asked when I went into the kitchen to get a drink.

"Yah, sure thing Dr. M. Juts let me tell Gaz that I'll help him with our new _creation_ after I finish helping you in here."

"Alright, but remember what we talked about on the jet. Don't let Max find out about it and don't build or set it off in the house!" she said as I left the room to go find Gaz.

Hmm. Where is he?

I heard Fang typing away on his laptop when I walked into the family room.

"Aye Fang? You know where Gasman is?"

He didn't look up when he replied "Your room."

I nodded my head, in thanks, in his direction. Then I headed down the way I remembered mine and Gazzys room was located.

I froze as I was walking past Ellas closed bedrooms door because I heard Nudge squeal.

"Eeek! Our plan is working!!! We, er I mean you are sooo getting Fang back! Haha!"

"Your right Nudge, Fang is so gonna get it! Pay backs a bitch Fang, and you better watch out cuz she's coming to get cha!"

Then I heard Nudge and Ella hi-five each other, and I decided to listen to the girls' conversation.

**Still Iggy P.O.V.**

I cannot believe what I am hearing, I knew the girls were up to something but I didn't think Max would go this far to get revenge…

At this moment there were about three things I was absolutely positive of.

First, Max was completely insane, I mean she's torturing herself just to get back at Fang.  
Second, there was a part of her, and I didn't know how crazy that part might be, that wanted to kill me for talking/thinking like a "sexist pig".  
And third, I need to talk with Gazzers immediately; I just came up with an evil genius plan.

**Max P.O.V.**

"Shut the door guys." I said as I plopped down on Ellas bed. "Okay Angel, what were they thinking?"

"Well, when we were in the food court I sent Iggy a mental picture of you and he, umm, he thought you looked really, uhh, sexy and he was thinking about you chest and stuff like that and right then he was _really_ wishing he wasn't blind.

Then Gazzy was wondering when you got "boobs" and then he started freaking out because your practically our mom, then he thought something about having to stop hanging out with Iggy because Iggy's turning him into a sexist pig. Iggy isn't very appropriate about girls when it's just the guys.

Now Fang. When Fang first heard you he didn't know who you were, but then after he thought for a second he didn't know how someone else would know his name. So he looked up and you and was thinking: "Holy crow! Max looks freaking hot!" Then he was giving you a "up and down"? or whatever and he was checking out your clothes and kept looking back at your breasts and wondering when they got so, I don't know he didn't finish that thought because then he noticed the pink lace of your push-up bra and was wondering if you were wearing matching underwear. And I sorta told him you were…" Angel trailed off.

"You what!? Ugh. Never mind, what were they thinking while we were at the car?" Why did she do that?!

"Okay, Iggy and Fang were talking about how "hot" you looked. —" Angel stopped when Ella growled slightly under her breath, because of out great hearing we could hear her.

Angel, Nudge, and me glanced at each other then back at Ella. "Um, are you okay Ella?"

She glared at me for a second before she answered, "Yea I'm fine…" Then she looked at the ground and sighed. "I'm sorry I forgot you guys could hear me. Continue Angel."

Hmm. Something's up with her. _Note to self: have talk with Ella._

"Fang was also getting freaked because you were acting like a **girly**-girl—" Angel was cut off _**again**_, but this time by Nudges squeal.

"Eeek! Our plan is working!!! We, er I mean you are sooo getting Fang back! Haha!"

"Your right Nudge, Fang is so gonna get it! Pay backs a bitch Fang, and you better watch out cuz she's coming to get cha!"

Then Nudge and Ella hi-fived each other.

Oh gosh. I shook my head. "Okay one, Ella watch your language and two, stop interrupting Angel. Because if we don't get to hear the information then I'm being forced to dress like a flipping skank for nothing!…" Did Ella just imply that I was a bitch? "Ella did you just imply that I'm a bit--. Never mind, continue Angle." Gosh what is wrong with the world! I hear so much cursing that I keep almost doing it myself!

"Thank you Max. Iggy then asked Gazzy about…. Hold on a second. Max I think I got a new power."  
"What is it Angel?" another power? _Grreeaaat…._

"I can connect peoples minds."  
"Huh?" What in the world does that mean?

Angel sighed. "I can make it so multiple people can hear each others thoughts at once, like their all in one brain. So we could all have a conversation together without talking and without me having to send you all individual messages."

"That could **really **come in handy with this revenge thing with Fang!" piped up Nudge.

Ella nodded her head in agreement. "Angel could tell us all what he's thinking and we could come up with a plan based around that!!"

We need to finish this up before one of the boys hears us talking.. "Okay, **now **if **anyone** interrupts Angel again they **will** regret it, comprender? **(did I spell that right? It's supposed to be understand in Spanish.)**

Everyone nodded their heads. "Good, please continue explaining what the boys were saying at the mall Angel"

Iggy P.O.V

"Hey Gaz? You in there?" I whispered once I reached mine and Gazzys' room.

"Yeah hold on a second." He whispered back. I heard him getting up to unlock the door.

"Yo, man why was the door locked?"

"Just in case Max came up looking for me and I didn't hear her coming." Oh…..

"Oh alright.. Hey, Dr. M wants help with dinner so we can finish the bomb later. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure…. Why do you look so suspicious?" Aw crud he noticed..

"Um, I'll tell you after dinner. Meet me outside in the back by the big pie tree.---"

"Iggy? Hurry up! I need some help!" Ug, Dr.M….."I'll be right down Ms. Martinez!"

"Rember, by the biggest pine tree in the back!" I whisper yelled to Gaz as I ran out the door.

Fang P.O.V

**Fangs Blog**

You should've seen it. Me and the guys were sitting at the food court when this gorgeous brunet walked up to me. She had beautiful brown eyes, manicured nails, heeled shoes, a mini skirt, a belly shirt, and a belly ring. She walked right up to me, giggled, and said "Hi Fang.". That was when I realized that this girl-girl was my Max. Yes people, it was the Maximum Ride. I was so distracted by her outfit that I didn't even notice she had no wings… Then to make things even worse, I yelled at her for acting like a girl. I meant like a girly-girl, you know with all the skirts, and makeup, and heeled shoes? But I don't think she took it that way, I think she thought I meant… well I have no clue what she thought I meant. I just want to know why she's not acting like my Max. I don't really know what I did to make her act this way, but I obviously

screwed up somehow… I really need to figure this out… Got to go, Dr. M says its time for dinner.

Fly on,

Fang.

**Fallen Ark Angel** 2009-04-08

Wow, this is your second post today, you're really screwing up today.

Jake1212 2009-04-08

Interesting. Well if I was you I would go hide under a rock for the next 20yrs or so.

**Malabsorbent** 2009-04-08

Man, Max must love you if she hasn't killed you yet.

**Silent Broken Heart** 2009-04-08

If you don't figure out what you did, and make it better, soon I'm afraid Max might come up with a plan to brutally kill you. Or somethin…

**Scaarlett Fever** 2009-04-08

Hmmm. If I were Max I would be planning revenge…

**FREAKTONIGHT** 2009-04-08

Lmao… I'm sorry you're so oblivious to what you did.

**REAL-Ella-Martinez** 2009-04-08

Heyy Fang! Max wants to know if you wanna go on a date with her in a couple days. She would've sent this herself but she was to busy re-doing her hair and make-up. So wadda you say? Tell her later tonight!!

~Ella

**Blue Water626** 2009-04-08

Lol nice, it looks like you need some help figuring out what you did wrong. Why don't you go ask Iggy?

**ChuainnFhada** 2009-04-08

Huh, it looks like you have problems. If I were you I would go through my day and see what little things I did to make Max mad, intentionally or unintentionally, and see if that explains why she's acting like a girly-girl. Then I would try and see what she's going to do as revenge for my stupidity.

**Max P.O.V (as they were finishing up dinner)**

"Mmm. Dinner was great, thanks mom and Ig."

"Your welcome Max honey. Oh shoot what time is?" Mom looked down at her watch. "Sorry guys I have to go, there's some work that needs to be done at the vet office since we were gone so long. I won't be home until about 8:00, and Max I need to have a talk with you before you go to bed." Mom gave me a stern look when she said the last part. I wonder what that was about..?

Then she got up and ran/walked to the door. "Oh and Max I need you to do the dishes. Thanks, bye guys!" Mom called as she walked out the front door.

The rest of us just sat at the table staring at each other (even Total and Akila, Total said it was only fair that they had chairs too. Magnolia was on the floor thou, Total refused to sit next to a "ugly tramp". Yeah Total has problems…). Then Iggy abruptly stood up and announced that he and Gasman were going to the back yard.

"Okay don't blow anything up!" Since when do they listen to me?

"Max me and Nudge are going to go put the rest of your clothes away."

Okay Angel, hey bring Total and Akila with you."

"Alright!" she smiled. "Come on guys lets go!" they then ran out of the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go read a book." Ella said looking slightly nervous. Hmm..

"What book?"

Ella looked at me sheepishly. "Maximum Ride two Schools Out Forever..?" Ugg!

"Fine, fine. Go read your book." I looked across the table at Fang and smiled. "And then there were two."

"Yeah, hey do you want some help with those dishes? I wash and you dry?" Is he trying to kiss up?

"Sure!" I said in a sickly sweet voice. Ugh, tonight I am so showering in acid to get all this girly-girl crud off of me!!!

Fifteen minutes later we were done the dishes. "Come on Fang! Lets go watch some T.V!" I said and pulled him towards the living room.

Iggy P.O.V

"Ig what are we doing out here?"

"Gasman you have to promise not to tell any of the girls or Total."

"I promise, I promise! Now what is is?"

"Alright I was walking past the girls room and I over heard them talking about a plan---"

Hey guys sorry it's been sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long since an update! I have had very bad writer block!! I know that's not really an excuse but, yeah.. School is going to start in about a week or so, and I think I put chapter six up around the last day of school so it's been a while… I seriously sit in my room every night and try to think up chapters but I couldn't come up with anything! It was kind of pathetic… Sorry again, and sorry if this chapter isn't very good.

~Jasmine


	8. Chapter 8

Unfortunately I do not own Maximum Ride…

Hey guys I know this is a lot to ask but I want to have a total of 80 reviews before I update the next chapter. Right now I have 66 so that only 14 more reviews! So people who only reviewed like 1 chapter, go and review the others please!! Thax! :)

**Gasman P.O.V **

"Are you serious Ig?! That explains why she not acting like our mom and all Max like! We are gonna tell Fang right?"

"Of corse we are. **And** were going to do a few other things to make Maxs' plan so much harder."

"Really! What?" Iggy leaned over to whisper in my ear….

**Fang P.O.V**

It was around 8:00 when I heard the back door slam, I was about to wake up Max so we could see who the intruder was but then I heard Ig and Gaz in the kitchen and remembered they were outside.

"Hey Fang." Said Ig as he and Gaz walked into the living room. "Where's your little Maxi-poo?"

Gr. "Asleep."

"Where?"

"On my lap, we were watching T.V and she fell asleep." Why is he asking so many questions?

"Oh…Hey do you want to know why she's acting like a whor- that girl from Virginia?"

Hm.. Why no? "Sure..?"

Max P.O.V

"Max, baby wake up." Huh?

"Wha? What's going on? What time is it? Fang? Is something wrong?"

"You fell asleep on me when we were watching T.V, it's 9:00. And you mom's waiting for you in the kitchen."

Oh… "What about the kids? Are they in bed?" They better not still be up..

"Ig took care of them, there all asleep." Fang sounded a little guilty and suspicious when he was talking about Iggy… I wonder what that's about.

"Ug, alright I'll be upstairs in a little bit. I'm gonna go see what my mother wants…"

Fang nodded and started heading upstairs, so I got up and went to the kitchen.

"Hey mom, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Max I think you should sit down." She said gesturing towards the chair across from her.

I sat. "What's up?"

"We need to have a talk." Oh no..

"What kind of a talk..?" I asked slowly, scared of the answer.

"The talk." Oh shiz-nit…

Fang P.O.V

After Max went into the kitchen I waited on the stairs so I could hear what they were saying, ug! Dr. M's giving Max 'The Talk'. Huh, I thought she was in on the girls little revenge plan against me, maybe she's just taking precautions.. Well, I don't need to hear this speech again.

When I got to the attic (mine and Max' room) I noticed Iggy and Gazzy fulfilled their part of tonight's plan.

The second bed was blown to smithereens, now Max will have to share a bed with me to keep up the whole girly-girl façade.

I walked over to the bed Max and me were going to share and noticed the pajamas the girls laid out for Max. Wow, these are tiny!

Max. Woah, these things are tiny!

They were short cheer shorts with a tank top. Ha, Max is so going to be pissed.

Max P.O.V

I seriously did _not_ need that talk! I told my mom I was just joking around! But no! I had to sit thru **another** half hour long discussion about sex. It seems like just yesterday that Jeb was giving me, Fang and Iggy that talk! Ug Jeb. How I despise that man…

Just then I reached the attic door. The door that led into the room that Fang and me were sharing.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. "What the he-double-hockey-sticks happened!" I whisper yelled to Fang. One of the beds was blown up..!

Fang put his emotionless mask up. "I'm not sure, it was like this when I got in here, I'm guessing Iggy and Gasman."

Sigh. "Whatever, I'm going to get changed so we can go to bed." I grabbed the pajamas the girls laid out for me and went into our bathroom to get changed.

That was when I noticed what the pajamas were, short-shorts and a tank top. Grreeaattt…. The girls will kill me if I don't wear them… Sigh. I might as well get this over with.

When I finished getting dressed I put my hair into a French braid, exactly like how Ella showed me to do earlier today. Then I walked out of the bathroom.

The first thing I noticed, when I exited the bathroom was Fang starring at my chest (I was still wearing my new pink push-up bra so my boobs looked bigger) and the second thing I noticed was Fang, laying on the bed, all he was wearing was black boxers. Wow. Okay don't look at Fang. Don't screw up the plan. Just go lay on the bed, kiss him, and go to sleep. Don't tell him about the plan, and don't chicken out.

"Hola Señor Schmexiness." I said in that sickly sweet girly voice.

I leaned over to kiss him. And right when he started getting into the kiss I pulled away, "Hmm, later. I'm tired. Night Fang." I laid down and turned away from him. Hehe, I'm so evil.

Then Fang did something totally unexpected and unlike him. He pressed his chest into my back and wrapped his arms around my waist. He started kissing my neck, I involuntarily shivered in response.

"Good night my Max."

And then I drifted off into the best sleep I have had in a long time.

**End day one.**

Chapter 8! Whoo… Yeah I know this chapter was short but I just wanted to finish off day one.

**Hey guys I know this is a lot to ask but I want to have a total of 80 reviews before I update the next chapter. Right now I have 66 so that only 14 more reviews! So people who only reviewed like 1 chapter, go and review the others please!! Thax! :)**

**Thax to everyone who has reviewed. **

**~Jamsine **


	9. Chapter 9

Sadly I do not own Maximum Ride.

**Okay so you guys know how The School/Itex thing is in California in Death Valley? Well Death Valley is only about ****3,000-sq mi. (7,800 km****2****). So if we got a bunch of people and a bunch of planes and jets and stuff, we could fly low to the ground all over Death Valley until we found it…yea..**

**So I've had super bad writers' block lately, and a lot of other shit has been going on in my life. I'm going to get to the story in a second but I just need to complain to somebody about my life and the reasons I've been having trouble finding time to update.**

**I just started 10****th**** grade (sophomore year) and my schedule was all messed up, it sucked. Then they finally got it fixed, and I got put in easier classes, but after that one stress in my life got taken care of another one showed up like immediately after. My little sister (she's not really my sister but were really close so I think of her as my sister) was staying over for the weekend and one-day when we were home alone she called me upstairs and gave me some of the worst news your fourteen year old little sister could give you. She was preggo. Then I found out who the father was, and lets just say he's not the kind of person who should be allowed to reproduce. I was angry, but there was nothing I could do about it, so I just delt with it. She was a wreck all the time and while I was doing everything I could to comfort her, it was making my life a wreck to see her like that. Every body at school and at her house was giving her crap about it, trashing her, and making her life hell. And in the process making my life hell, all of her problems are my problems to. Then when she was a month and a few days pregnant she had a miscarriage. It was horrible. A fourteen-year-old girl shouldn't have to go through that, and she especially shouldn't have to go through it alone. Her family just didn't know what to do to help her, she lives with just her dad and an older sister both of witch have never been pregnant and had no clue what to do to help her. Things at school have gotten worse. This one girl, who is just plain psycho, was saying all this shit about her. Like that she punched herself in the stomach and threw herself down the stairs while she was pregnant. That girl was taken care of thanks to me keeping track of every IM and note she gave me, then the vice principal threatening suspension.. And my little sister keeps having breakdown because of things other people are saying. The father of the baby thinks she got an abortion, and other people either think she wasn't pregnant at all of that she hit her stomach until she lost the baby.. But I don't really know what to do to help her, she has been improving. She doesn't go around saying that she killed her baby anymore, so that's a good thing, and she's back on her anti depressants, and she only cut a few times and it wasn't even on her wrists… She's improving so it has taken a little stress off me, which is how I found the time to update, now the only thing that's bothering me isn't so big anymore. It's just one of my teachers thinks my whole class is stupid so she talks to us like were kindergartners.. **

**Sorry about that, I just needed to vent a little. Most of it probably didn't make sense anyway, and I don't trust the people I know. Well I don't really trust anyone. But never mind I'm not making any sense… Sorry for the hold up, let's get to the story… **

Max P.O.V

Ug, why is this pillow so hard?

I opened my eyes.

Oh my gosh! "Eeep!" I squealed and sat up so fast I ended up crashing off the bed and onto the floor.

"Oww."

Fang sat up and looked over the edge of the bed with a slightly confused look on his face. "You alright?"

I just stared at him for a second before nodding and standing up. "Yea, I'm fine… I'm going to go get changed…"

I hopped up, randomly grabbed some clothes out of my closet, and headed to our bathroom.

Wow, I cannot believe I was sleeping on Fangs bare chest! I am so glad nobody walked into our room, it wouldn't have given them a very good impression!

All right Max, try to forget about Fang and see what kind of clothes the girls filled you closet with.

I looked to see what I grabbed from the closet.

A royal blue low cut tank top, black lace push up with matching underwear, and white skinny jeans with a v-waistline so Fang will be able to see like half an inch of my stomach. It will hopefully drive him crazy.

When I finished getting dressed I let my hair out of the braid it was in. "Hmm, curly. I guess Ella wont have to curl it this morning. Yay, less torture for me." Oh great, now I'm talking to myself… I better hurry up and get out of here before I start answering myself too.

I hurriedly finished brushing my teeth and practically ran out of the bathroom because I didn't want to start talking to my self again. It's bad enough I had a voice in my head, who now that I think about it, I haven't heard from in a while… Huh…

Fang was laying in the center of our bed fully dressed. When he noticed I was dressed and out of the bathroom he got up and walked towards me. The look in his eye was different then it normally was, he looked mischievous. I didn't trust it, so every step he took forward I took one back, and pretty soon I was pressed up against the wall.

**Fang P.O.V**

Max practically ran out of the bathroom and came to a stop a few feet away from our bed. Daaang did she look good. She was wearing a low-cut top, and I could see a bit of lace from her bra, she also had on some white skinny jeans and they must have been low-cut too because I could see almost about a half-inch of skin between she shirt and jeans. She looked really good. Ha, I just got a genius idea for the guys and mine plan.

I got up and started walking towards Max slowly, with a mischievous glint in my eye. Ever step I took toward her, she took a step back. Soon she was pressed up against the wall. I kept walking toward her until my chest was touching hers and my hands were on her waist.

"Well don't you look lovely this morning." I said as I lightly kissed her neck.

She lightly shivered in response, barely noticeable even to me.

I moved from kissing her neck, to her lips, distracting her as I moved my hands up the back of her shirt.

When I reached the hook on her bra I stopped kissing her and brought my lips back to her neck. I kissed her there a few times before lightly biting her, causing her to gasp with pleasure. And successfully distracting her as I snapped open the hook on her bra.

She didn't even notice.

I moved my hands out of her shirt, and gave her a wicked smile before heading out our bedroom door.

I was halfway down the stairs when I heard her screech. "Faaangg!!!"

Okay guys I know you must hate me. That chapter was maybe a page long, but I just wanted some Fax in there. That's why I didn't put anything after Max yelled, I didn't want to show her being angry at Fang just her being kissed by Fang. If I don't update within the net couple days you guys can like come kill me or something… I don't really expect to get any reviews for this chapter because of how short and how late it is soo, if you don't review I wont be mad… yea.. ~Jasmine 


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Maximum Ride…**

**Sorry the last chapter was so short! I hope this one's a little better!**

**Fang P.O.V**

After Max screamed I hurried down the stairs before she could kill me for unhooking her bra.

I hurried past the kids, Dr. Martinez, and Ellas rooms and to the second flight of stairs, the ones that lead to the bottom floor, where I heard Iggy messing around in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey Ig. What's for breakfast?"

"Waffles, hey what was Max screaming about up there?"

I chuckled. "I unhooked her bra while we were making out. That's why I came downstairs, so if she killed me there would be witnesses. Is anyone else awake?"

'Nope. Sorry man, they're all still asleep. Though I don't know how they could be with Max screaming like that. We still need to think of something we could do to make Maxs revenge plan harder on her, blowing the second bed up, and snapping open her bra were pretty good but we need to come up with something even bigger and better than that. Do you have any other ideas?"

No, I wasn't able to think up anything, that bra thing just randomly popped into my head. I know she likes it when I kiss her neck, maybe I could use that to distract her again.. Maybe we—"

"Quiet," Iggy whispered. "Here comes Max." Iggy turned back to making waffles right when Max walked into the room.

I leaned against the wall and put a bored expression on my face.

**Ella P.O.V**

"_Isn't this romantic?" We were sitting on the beach watching the sunset._

"_Yea, It is…" he paused for a moment. "Ella I have to tell you something, it's kind of important…"_

"_What is it? Is everything alright?" _

"_Everything's fine, um, Ella I think I'm in lov—" he was abruptly cut off by Max screaming. _

"_Faaangg!!!"_

I sat up and looked around my room, realizing it was only a dream.

Dang it Max! Somebody better be dyeing!

I heard Fang chuckle and walk quickly past my room and down the stairs. I waited a few seconds before I was sure he was gone, then I jumped out of my bed and up the attic stairs. Then I knocked on Maxs bedroom door.

"Come in."

When I opened the door I found Max with her hands up the back of her shirt, growling and mumbling about Fang and bras under her breath. "Let me guess, Fang unhooked it?"

"Gr. Yea, and now I can't get it hooked again! Can you, yea know, hook it for me?"

"Yupp."

**3.2 seconds later**

"There you go Max. Are you going to get back at him?"

"Of course I am. That's why I need you to go back down to your room and make sure no one comes downstairs until I come back up okay?"

"Sure, ttyl." I headed back downstairs, into my room, and shut my door.

**Max P.O.V**

What does ttyl mean? Never mind that doesn't matter.

I checked myself in the mirror, making sure Fang didn't mess up my hair too, then I headed downstairs to find Iggy making waffles and Fang leaning against the kitchen wall with a smirk on his face.

Oh, he won't think anything's funny when I'm done with him.

"Hey, Iggy! Whatcha makin?" I asked in a sickly sweet flirty voice.

"Umm… Waffles…?" ha, he's so confused!

"Awesome! Everything you make is always sooo good! Thanks for making breakfast!"

"You're welcome?"

"Mhmm, you're just so good at like everything! I don't know what I would do without you! Die probably." I giggled a bit.

I moved Iggy away from the stove, lightly pushed him against the counter, and gave him a hug.

Then I put my lips next to his ear. "You're really amazing, you know that?" I lightly ran a finger down his chests.

"Uhmm…" Iggy didn't know what to say, and I could hear Fang growling under his breath.

"I'm gonna go wake the kids!" and I skipped merrily out of the room and towards the stairs, but before I could even get halfway across the living room someone grabbed me around the waist, put a hand over my mouth, and roughly slammed me against the wall.

Fang. And not just any Fang, an angry and jealous Fang.

**Ha, yea I know that chapter was short to… Not as short as the last one though, this one's like one third of a page longer. Lol. Okay so you guys know how that a couple months ago I told you about how my little brother started a FanFiction? Well he** _**finally **_**got chapter two up. So anyone who reviews **_**chapter two**_** will be put as a reviewer on Fangs next blog post in my story! **__


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own MR

**Okay guys, thanks to a review from ****faxgirl I realized I left out a very important detail: Angels mind reading powers… I forgot to mention that the boys have been blocking their minds from her, and every like ten minute Iggy and Gazzy are letting a thought about bombs slip out and Fang's doing the same thing but with thoughts about Max and his blog... Yea...**

**Max P.O.V**

"What the hell was that?!" He whisper yelled.

I put on my most innocent expression.

"Do not give me that look! You know exactly what you were doing." He glared.

"You are _mine_." He growled tore his hand away from my mouth then crashed his lips to mine in an angry yet passionate kiss.

His hands found their way under my shirt, but only to place them on my waist. His grip on my waist tightened and he pulled me against him.

The grip on my waist tightened even more and he lifted me off the ground, instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Fang removed his lips from mine, and kissed his way up my neck causing me to shiver, he kissed up my neck to right under my ear and gently bit my ear lobe.

**Fang P.O.V**

Max gasped. "You are _mine_. Not Iggys or anyone else's understand?" she nodded her head. "Good."

I began kissing her neck again, her breathing quickened, then you of nowhere I bit her, hard. Max threw her head back in pleasure, and giving me better access to her neck.

I began sucking and nipping her neck, causing her to lightly moan, and leaving my mark on her. So every body knows whose she is.

"There, now every body will know you belong to me." I murmured when I finished on her neck.

"Fang can you put me down now?" Max asked breathlessly.

"Hmm. Why? I like having you like this."

"Just, please." Hmm…

"Fine." I placed her down on her feet.

**Max P.O.V**

Ha, wow I can't believe acting like a flirty **girly**-girl to Iggy made Fang _that_ jealous. Well it's his own fault for unhooking my bra. But now I need revenge for _this_ too.

I looked Fang in the eye and moved my hand up to the brand new _hickey _that I'm going to have to explain to my mother. She is going to flip. Fang **must** pay.

I placed both hands on his shoulders and wheeled him around, slamming Fang into the wall.

I lightly ran my finger down Fangs chest then sunk to my knees and looked up at him, a mischievous expression on my face.

His dark eyes were filled with lust and confusion because he couldn't figure out what my next move was going to be.

I pushed up Fangs shirt and kissed his abdomen, once, then proceeded to undo his belt and pulled it completely off, leaving it on the floor next to me.

Fangs jeans were barely hanging onto him, I could see at least two inches of his black boxers.

I pushed Fangs shirt up again and began kissing his abdomen. I dipped my tongue into his belly button causing him to hiss in pleasure.

I looked up to see Fang looking at me through dark hooded eyes. "Take off your shirt." I ordered him, while keeping eye contact.

His eyes slightly widened and his breathing noticeably quickened. But he reached down to the hem of his shirt and tore it off, without question, disposing it onto the floor next to his belt.

Still keeping eye contact, I reached over with one hand to pick up his belt and shirt.

Then I slowly stood, while slowly running my hand against his toned chest, and once I was standing I pressed myself against him so he was in-between the wall and me, no space between us.

I leaned over so my lips were lightly pressed against his and gave him a deep passionate kiss. Once I was sure he was really into it, I pulled away leaving him dazed.

Then I turned and ran up the stairs almost running to my mother.

"Good morning Max. What are you doing up this early?"

"I was getting a glass of water, my throat was really dry." I faked a yawn. "But I'm still really tired so I'm going back to bed. Oh and mom, Fang's walking around without a shirt on and his pants practically hanging off. I think you need to have a serious talk with him because when I tried to tell him to o put some clothes on he just told me to shove it."

Before she could respond I ran up the rest of the stairs, pulled Fangs shirt and belt from the back of my shirt (that's where I was hiding them from my mother), and went and knocked on Ellas bedroom door twice. Then I walked into her room where I found…

Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel tied up and surrounded by hundreds of Erasers and Flyboys!

**Just kidding.**

**Okay I know it was really short and I haven't updated in **_**forever **_**but at least I put something up, right? School's hectic, lots of homework, learning how to drive, and a bunch of other drama and shit has been going on… ** **Sorry its been so long!! And thank you to anyone who does review this chapter.**

**~Jasmine**


End file.
